When a Li-ion battery is being packaged, a bracket is needed to gather electrode tabs inward, and provide space for accommodating the electrode tabs, so as to keep them away from the battery housing and guarantee an insulation state between the electrode tabs and the battery housing for all time, thereby guaranteeing safety performance of the Li-ion battery. However, since the bracket needs a certain space for gathering and accommodating the electrode tabs, which is undesired in improving the battery capacity, and also influences the further improvement of the battery performance.